


El dulce recuerdo de un padre

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Kitana adora jugar con las grandes túnicas de su padre, y Jerrod finge no saber que su amada hija juega detrás de el, con tal de mantener su felicidad y seguir el juego.
Kudos: 4





	El dulce recuerdo de un padre

Kitana se asomó por el pesado tapiz que colgaba en el pasillo mientras su padre pasaba, su larga túnica se arrastraba detrás de él de una manera elegante. La pequeña Edeniana mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se escabullía de su escondite y se dejaba caer en el extremo de la ropa de su padre. Ella se rio para sí misma, convencida de que había detenido a su padre una vez más. Lo que no sabía era que Jerrod estaba al tanto de sus travesuras y que la encontraba divertida.

La túnica se tensó mientras el rey continuaba por el pasillo, dando pasos lentos y deliberados, sin interrumpir su paso ni desacelerar. Kitana ocasionalmente miraba a su padre para asegurarse de que no la atraparan en el acto. Sabía cuánto le importaba a su padre su apariencia frente a otros reyes y seguir con una niña jugando en su túnica seguramente iría en contra de las reglas de estilo a las que se aferraba este.

Por supuesto, Jerrod vio cada movimiento que Kitana hizo y le tomó casi todo lo que tenía para no reírse en voz alta. En cambio, siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al final y decidió ir al comedor en lugar del salón del trono. Era una caminata más larga y le daría a su amada hija más tiempo para escapar antes de que fuera "atrapada". Se giró a la derecha, su túnica se abrió de par en par. Sintió que la pequeña apretaba más la tela en un intento de permanecer sentada en ella.

Jerrod no pudo evitar sonreír y decidió acelerar un poco el ritmo. Su túnica se deslizaba por los pisos y de vez en cuando podía escuchar un sonido de deleite detrás de él. El corazón del rey se calentó al escuchar el disfrute de su hija. Demasiado pronto llegaron al comedor y este se detuvo, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¡Kitana! – gritó. Sintió el peso ligero de su túnica y escuchó el sonido de pequeños pies corriendo a su derecha. Jerrod rápidamente miró a la izquierda cuando Kitana se lanzó detrás de otro tapiz. —¡Kitana! – llamó de nuevo, la sonrisa en su rostro era imposible de contener.

—¡Estoy aquí, padre! – dijo la pequeña Edeniana, apareciendo como de la nada. El rey se agachó para estar a la altura de los ojos de su hija.

—Ahí estás, pluma de diezmo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija.

—Estaba jugando en los pasillos, padre. – dijo, mirando hacia abajo y sonriendo.

—¿Es eso así? ¿Y te estabas divirtiendo? – Jerrod preguntó. Kitana asintió, mirando a través de sus gruesas pestañas y sonriendo. —Bien. – respondió el rey. Se inclinó hacia delante y plantó un suave beso en la cabeza de su hija. La niña se rio y trató de alejarse, pero no era rival para el fuerte abrazo de su padre. —¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte, mi pequeña flor! – exclamó, besando a Kitana nuevamente y tirando de ella hacia su pecho. La menor prácticamente chilló de alegría y el hombre se echó a reír, abrazando a su hija contra su pecho.

—Mi señor. – Llegó una voz severa desde el otro lado de la habitación. El rey Jerrod giro la cabeza y vio a la leal Shokan que protegía y servía a la reina allí. Rápidamente se enderezó, tirando de Kitana en sus brazos mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, todos los rastros de juego desaparecieron de su voz.

—Se requiere tu presencia en la sala del trono. La reina Sindel menciono algo sobre negociar con el conquistador. – Jerrod asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien. Estaré allí en un momento. – La imponente mujer se inclinó y se despidió. El gobernante de Edenia dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —El tiempo de juego se acabó por ahora, Kitana. – dijo, dándole a su hija otro suave beso en la frente. La niña procedió a reírse nuevamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre en un cálido abrazo. Jerrod sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su hija.

—¿Padre? –

—¿Sí, dulce flor? –

—Tu túnica está muy sucia– El rey se echó a reír.

—Supongo que tendremos que limpiar los pisos entonces. Ven. Puedes sentarte en mi regazo mientras tu madre y yo intentamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Te gustaría eso? –

—Sí, padre– respondió Kitana. —Te amo, padre. –

—Yo también te amo, dulce flor. – respondió Jerrod, besando el cabello negro de su hija con una cálida sonrisa.

Dejando que su cabeza descanse en su hombro mientras se dirigía a la sala del trono real con una sonrisa amorosa.


End file.
